


Can't Seem To Get You Off My Mind

by Milionking



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst with a Happy Ending, Career Change, Career Ending Injuries, Getting Back Together, M/M, Makeup, Mutual Pining, Pining, Starting a Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking
Summary: Brandon's career is over.  He and Adam had a plan post-retirement.  They had talked about it before they broke up.  Now he heads back to Winnipeg to execute the plan in hopes they get back together.  He's gambling that Adam hasn't found someone else.
Relationships: Adam Lowry/Brandon Tanev
Kudos: 31
Collections: 2019-2020 Mixed Team Exchange





	Can't Seem To Get You Off My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tisaniere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tisaniere/gifts).



> I can't get this ship out of my head after their Skip the Dishes kiss. You know this one:  
>   
> Title is from the lyrics of "Picture" by Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock.
> 
> All the standard disclaimers for RPF fanfic apply here. If you know anyone mentioned in this fic just back away.

Brandon wakes up to beeping machines unaware of what day it is or how he ended up being here, alone in a hospital bed in Pittsburgh. A plastic tube was shoved down his throat providing his lungs with life giving oxygen, causing an itch he can’t scratch. His mouth is dry, a sign he hasn’t physically swallowed any water in days, and a side effect of the drugs that kept him asleep why he healed from the multiple injuries that riddled his body.

Not long after waking up a nurse walks in and becomes aware that Brandon is awake. Brandon points at the breathing tube to signal that he wants it removed. “Let me get a doctor and some ice, we’ll take out that tube. I’ll be right back in a minute,” she says and leaves for a glass of ice chips and find a doctor to extubate him.

The doctor arrives in the room and removes the tube. Brandon lets out a sigh of relief. A cannula continues the oxygen therapy, changing the itchy feeling from his throat to his nose. He sucks down a couple of ice chips while the nurse changes IV bags. “What am I doing here?” Brandon croaks out the irritation in his throat still evident.

The nurse’s warm body language changes to concern. “You don’t remember?” She asks while shoving a spike into the bag and priming the tube that will soon become attached to the needle buried in Brandon’s wrist.

Brandon shakes his head then she asks, “What is the last thing you do remember?”

“I was in the locker room, getting ready to play a game. After that, I woke up here,” Brandon rasps out then shovels more ice chips in his mouth to soothe the pain of talking.

His doctor comes in later to check on the pain and the state of his wounds. Satisfied Brandon’s healing well, his doctor injects some more morphine. Brandon’s brain shuts off as he feels himself melt into the bed.

A week later Sid picks him up from the hospital. Brandon hobbles into the car with the aid of crutches. “Letang was furious about that hit, got in a major fight with Chara. What’s the prognosis?”

Brandon looks at the floor mat in the car, he sucks in a deep breath and let’s it out mumbling, “I’ll never play again.” Sid pulls him into a hug before pulling out of the hospital driveway, Brandon starts sobbing onto Sid’s shoulder.

Brandon leaves Pittsburgh a month after he left the hospital. He boarded a flight bound for Winnipeg. He hopes he can still get the love of his life back.

**

Brandon arrives in Winnipeg, calling Scheif to pick him up at the airport. He would have called Adam, but he didn’t want to ruin the surprise of being back home.

“Welcome back bud, Adam hasn’t quite been the same without you. He’s like a peanut butter sandwich without the jelly,” Sheif chides. Brandon cracks a bit of a smile. “My guest room is all set up for you, so what’s the plan?”

“I can pick up the keys to my apartment in the morning. I don’t want Adam to know what I’m up to though,” Brandon mentions.

Scheif turns before driving away from the curb, “What are you up to?” 

“I kept every recipe, I’m opening a bakery,” Brandon announces.

Mark laughs until tears form, “So you are going to romance him back with baked goods?”

“Shut up, you liked those cookies just as much as he did,” Brandon huffs. Mark starts driving toward his house. He ushers the luggage up the stairs and shows him to the small side bedroom, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep your secret.”

**

Brandon wakes up the next morning, Mark drops him off at an apartment 5 blocks away from Bell MTS Place. Giving away his surprise would be risky here, but his new bakery is going to be on the first floor of the building. After signing both leases he catches a bus out to a car dealership and picks up his new ride before heading to physical therapy.

Therapy sucked, his legs still haven’t healed quite right and every exercise was excruciating. When his physical therapy started on his shoulder injuries, a migraine kicked in and his head started pounded until he threw up all over the floor. It lands him in the emergency room for the evening until the pain subsides. He hopes this doesn’t become his daily life.

**

Life over the summer continues as Brandon continues physical therapy, works on scaling up his recipes, establishing contracts for his suppliers, training his staff, and monitors progress on the construction of his bakery/cafe. 

By September physical therapy continues on his shoulder and his mental therapy begins. He works with the Chapter 5 Foundation to settle into his new reality. Owning a business, managing money, and working through his concussion recovery through exercise with a personal trainer.

As he slips out of work one afternoon once the contractors had completed the final punch list with Brandon, he walks over to The Forks to have a late lunch on a late October afternoon. He looks at the back of the sandwich shop he ventured into and sees Adam with his back to him. He makes his order to-go to avoid being seen. The staff call his number and he scrambles out of the restaurant just before Adam had exited his seat to go to the bathroom.

Brandon jogs back to his condo, once inside he lets out several deep, hasty breaths. He plops down at the kitchen island, unwraps his sandwich, and unlocks his phone. “Narrowly avoided getting seen by Adam,” he texts to Schief.

Brandon’s phone rings, he slides to accept the call. “Bakery done yet?” Scheif starts.

Brandon rolls his eyes. “November 10th if all goes well,” he grumbles into the phone. “I have a dozen cookies for you though in a plain box to give to Adam. Tell him you got them delivered.” Mark feels Brandon’s smile through the phone.

**

Mark texts 2 days later, “Adam wasn’t fooled. I didn’t even know the dude had taste buds.”

“Fuck you, those cookies are the bomb!” Brandon retorts with his fully rehabbed and fast as balls thumbs.

Brandon bites his pinky debating whether to ask. He smiles, “So what did he say?”

“He said the number’s still the same,” Mark replied.

By November 8th, all the necessary departments signed off on the new bakery in town. The building inspector even took some of the cookies back to the office as a “quality control seizure.” Brandon laughs as he handed the dozen over.

**

Brandon waits to text Adam until November 9th. It’s late and he has an early morning, his nerves are buzzing with anxiety. “Talk to Schief tomorrow, he has an address to give you.”

The reply is surprisingly quick, “I knew it! You came home.”

Brandon doesn’t sleep the rest of the night, he heads downstairs to the bakery and starts work until his assistants wander in with coffee at 4am.

“So my dear new team, I have a special guest coming at some point today. You might recognize him as he’s pretty famous…” Brandon starts and is cut off by Ashley.

She blurts, “It’s Adam Lowry and he’s standing outside right now waiting for the doors to open at 5. Kinda creepy of him to keep peering into the window.”

Brandon groans, “Why didn’t you say something, I’ll go let him in. Ashley can you finish up today’s muffin orders for the delivery driver?” Ashley nods as Brandon takes off his apron to go let Adam in.

“You opened the bakery we were going to start when we both retired, turned out nice!” Adam says as Brandon makes both of them a cappuccino and grabs a few carrot cake muffins. 

Adam bites down on the top of his muffin while Brandon spills his guts, “Well I left Pittsburgh because there really is nothing there for me. I know that the physical therapists that the Jets worked with would treat me well and kick my butt.”

Adam looks at Brandon like he’s fragile, “So how bad is it? They didn’t say what all your injuries were.”

“Ruptured spleen, broken shoulder, broken ribs, a concussion, broke my jaw, and a punctured lung. Had like 6 surgeries while I was in a coma for a week I’m told, I’ve healed well and working with a trainer to keep the concussion symptoms minimal,” Brandon admits.

“Shit dude you are lucky you aren’t dead,” Adam gasps. He reaches a hand across the table to touch Brandon’s. “Come to the game tonight, I’ll get you a ticket. Then take you to dinner afterward. You look like you need a reason to be late for work tomorrow.”

Brandon smiles then yells, “Ashley I’m going to be late for work tomorrow.” Brandon places both elbows on the table and his balled fists against his cheeks gazing at Adam while he eats his muffin.

An hour later, Adam has sucked down a second cappuccino then heads off to practice. Brandon walks back into the kitchen. Ashley is depanning muffins, “So lover boy obviously asked you out tonight, we’ve got you covered for tomorrow.”

“Busted,” Brandon admits drizzling melted butter into the mixer to make a batch of chocolate chip cookies. The grin on his face and happy attitude carried him through the day as he unlocks the front door opening the shop. A flood of weary college students flood the cafe to pick up a quick breakfast and coffee before trudging off to class.

Adam stops by on his way home for his pre-game nap to give Brandon his ticket to the game tonight and some signed jerseys for Brandon’s staff.

**

Brandon is bouncing with energy as he locks up the bakery and counts down the tills for the night. He nervously scrawls out the deposit slip his right leg incessantly tapping the floor as he tears off the bank’s copy, shoving it in the bag. He bolts out the back door to the bakery and taps up button on the elevator until the doors open. Once he makes it to his floor, he throws the deposit bag on the kitchen counter and zips to the bathroom to wash his workday grime off.

After dumping off his bakery’s deposit in the night depository, he drives the four blocks to Bell MTS place. He should’ve just walked off the nerves, but carrying a pile of cash and getting robbed wasn’t his preferred way of starting the night. Besides, he had no idea what Adam had planned for the evening.

**

Brandon doesn’t remember the game. Even though he was sitting a few rows behind the benches watching one name skate around the ice. He still has no idea if he’s making the right move. The usher comes down during 2nd intermission and finds Brandon in his seat, “I was asked to give you this message.”

Brandon opens the note, but the usher hasn’t moved. It’s an indication that the messenger is aware of the message.

_ “I want to see you after the came. The usher has been instructed to bring you down here. -Lowsy” _

His new found tour guide smiles, “See you after the game.” The user waves and wanders back to her post.

The horn sounds at the end of the game sounding off a Jets win over the Edmonton Oilers. Brandon leaves his seat and shuffles of the steps with the rest of the pleb. He stops at the top of the steps where his usher waits for the crowd to thin a bit.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you don’t miss Adam. You’re one of the first fans I’ve seen get this invite. Normally I only see the wives, girlfriends, and kids,” she notes.

“Not a fan, am a boyfriend I hope,” Brandon thinks. He starts chewing on his fingernails again. A sign his pre-game nerves haven’t diminished at all.

Scheif comes out of the room first, “Good luck tonight, bro.”

Nik follows pulls Brandon into a hug, “Good to see you bro!” Brandon hopes the whole team doesn’t beat Adam out of the locker room. 

His luck runs out as Laine comes out. Patrik smiles at Brandon, “I’m the next to last. Pretty boy is still in the shower. You can go in and sit in his stall till he’s done. Just no funny businesses.

Adam is flat our singing at the top of his lungs as Brandon sits in Lowry’s stall laughing silently. The offkey “Low Places” by Garth Brooks echoes through the locker room followed by “Hotel California.” Adam’s eclectic taste in music is undeniable, his last song before turning off the water is “Always Remember Us This Way” by Lady Gaga.

Adam walks out of the shower area with a towel and gives Brandon a peck on the cheek, “Be ready to go shortly. We have reservations at Sergovia tonight. Brandon’s mouth salivates at the thought of tapas and wine.

**

Adam speeds out of MTS Place with Brandon in the passenger seat gripping the dashboard in hopes he lives to see tomorrow.

The pair spends the drive in silence. Adam is clearly as nervous as Brandon. The conversation they need to have requires copious amounts of alcohol to wipe out the nerves.

As they are seated in the intimate dining room, Adam sits across from Brandon smiling his ass off. The waiter pours each of them a glass of Sangria and waltzes off.

“I’m surprised you didn’t find somebody,” Brandon opens.

Adam laughs, “That’s what you start with? Okay fine, I had a couple of one-nighters and a couple of dates. I had one problem with all of them, they weren’t you. Besides we had a plan and I was willing to wait. So since we are playing question period, what about you?”

“A couple of teammates had the ‘I can fuck a teammate on the road’ pact with their girlfriends. Nothing serious was ever going to come of that,” Brandon admits.

Adam gazes deeply into Brandon’s eyes, “So did you just break up with me because of the distance? I would have made it work with you.”

Brandon looks down at his currently empty plate rubbing a finger around the rim of his wine glass. He sucks in a deep breath and lets it out, “You could have made it work. I couldn’t have. I needed to feel you every day. I wanted to wake up next to you every day. I needed that intimacy. We couldn’t have that being apart 8 to 9 months of the year.”

Adam grabs his glass and holds it up, “To a new beginning?”

Brandon smiles, “I like it! To a new beginning.”

Brandon drinks so much wine that his next memory is waking up in Adam’s apartment with his head nuzzled into Adam’s shoulder. He presses his lips into Adam’s neck.

“Coming to practice?” Adam asks.

“I gotta go to work. Come with me and I’ll make us a capp and some breakfast,” Brandon laments.

Brandon gazes into Adam’s eyes, “You leave for a roadie tonight though?”

“Yeah, I’ll stop by for a panini to go on the way to the airport,” Adam cackles. Brandon rolls his eyes.


End file.
